The present invention relates generally to vehicle protection barriers, and more particularly to movable water ballasted vehicle traffic protection barriers for applications such as pedestrian protection, traffic work zone separation, airport runway divisions, and industrial commercial uses. More particularly, the present invention relates to reflective nose sheeting for vehicle protection barriers, and like.
The invention, together with additional features and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying illustrative drawings.